Naruto: Kitsune
by xxxtemptacion
Summary: Kyuubi breaks out, Kitsunes are revealed, questions and turmoil is sure to come... And Naruto is a fox? no pairings
1. chapter 1: Becoming Kitsune

**This is my first fic.** **Leave a comment.**

"people talking"

 _people thinking_

 **"Kyuubi talking"**

 ** _Kyuubi_** ** _thinking_**

XXXXXXX

Three months till graduation

Naturo was bored, no doubt about it. This seemed to go on forever. Iruka would go on about the first Hokage and the Uchiha clan, Kiba would be loud, Choji would eat and Sasuke would just brood. But looking at the clock, he smiled _only five more minutes until delicious ramen._ "...and so that is why the Hyuuga clan and the Aburame clan have such close ties. Don't forget homework for tuesday. Have a nice weekend, class dismissed."

Naruto bolted, he wanted out, he couldn't wait to see Ayame or Ichiraku-jiji. He ran down the down the street leading to the noodle stand, he knew to avoid people, but he was so hungry he decided not to go around the backstreets but rather go straight along the main road leading to the city centre. Speaking of the city, everybody was out and the road seemed very crowded, more crowded than usual. Then he heard them, the whispers of "fox" "hellspawn" "demon" that seemed to haunt Naruto wherever he went. He ignored them, shut them out, he wouldn't let them get to him, after all he was going to be Hokage right? Turning right down the pavement Naruto knew something was off, there was no smell of delicious miso ramen, no sound of pots and pans clanging, and the Ichirakus were nowhere to be seen. Getting closer to the stand he saw it, a note on his usual stool. He read it

"Naruto if you are reading this we I'm sorry, jiji is sick and I have to take care of him before it gets any worse. Hopefully it will pass but pa' is old and may not make it. I hope you understand. Ayame."

Naruto read it a few more times wanting to cry, how could the old man get sick like this? If he didn't get better he didn't know where he would get his food. Ayame was probably frightened right now, she was not an adult and she would be put under the care of child welfare, or as Naruto liked to call it "child un-welfare". If that happened, the ramen bar would certainly close.

Millions of scenarios ran through Naruto's head as he started to walk home. What if the old chef did die? What would he do then? He was unsure which shops would let him get food, most shopkeepers would yell at him as soon as entered their store. Naruto knew deep down that Ichiraku-jiji would die. If he was sick enough that Ayame had to take care of him it meant it was serious and, the cook was almost 84. It would be hard for the ramen stand owner to get out of the ordeal alive. Naruto just wished he could help.

As Naruto entered his a apartment, a weird feeling started to form in his stomach. It was nauseating, it didn't take long for Naruto to go try to throw up, but when he went to the bathroom, nothing came out. He decided that sleeping would probably be best for him and soon went to go get his pyjamas. When he took off his jumpsuit though he saw something that greatly worried him. The tattoo on his stomach was glowing and looked as if it were lava. He tried to touch it, but as he found out, it burned like lava as well. Then his stomach started to bleed. It was small at first, as if it were a paper cut, but the amount leaving his body increased quickly. Naruto fell to his knees, numbness starting to take over. He could not feel his toes and fingers and was getting cold. Feeling the last of his strength leaving him he lazily rolled over. At this point his blood was pouring out. If his body were a bath tub, his bellybutton was the drain. So he laid there, feeling the last of his strength leaving him and wondering what the hell was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

Naruto woke up with a stifling groan as his blaring alarm clock went off."BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP." Naruto felt sore, not just a little sore, but very sore, as if he had just ran a marathon sore. His back ached, his arms ached, even his tails ached- What!? TAILS? _This must just be a dream..._ He tried to pinch himself, but failed miserably as he discovered he no longer possessed hands. Instead, paws surrounded by orange fur were all that he had. He then proceeded to stand, but flopped and and hit his snout on the ground. He decided, in a moment of surprising clarity, to take a deep breath and figure out what was happening. First, why was he in the bathroom? Trying to recall what had happened the previous night, he was surprised at how hazy it all was. He remembered feeling sick and coming home early from a now shut-down Ichiraku's. But beyond that he could not remember a thing. Next question, was this real life? It felt too vivid to be a dream and he doubted it was one of those genjutsus he had heard about. So yes, this was indeed real life. The third and most important question he asked himself was what the hell was going on. He didn't have hands, he could feel two tails swishing about behind him and he could no longer walk on two legs. "What the hell!" At that moment Naruto remembered a lesson taught to him by Iruka "Even in the most dire situations, a ninja must never panic." He repeated the mantra several times in an attempt to calm down.

" **Hello**?" called a deep voice from outside his bedroom. Naruto freezed. _Someone's in here._ He heard soft footsteps approaching from outside the bathroom door. The door creaked open and Naruto was shocked with what he saw. A very orange fox with red slit pupils stood in front of him. The fox looked worn out and tired but was still intimidating. The fox grinned as he saw Naruto.

" **You don't look to bad if I say do so myself** "

"...YOU CAN TALK!?"

" **Well if you can, why shouldn't I be able to**?"

"Well, I'm human and your a... a fox! Foxes don't talk!"

" **Your a fox to though, well... a Kitsune to be precise** "

"Huh... WHAT!"

" **What else would you be? Human? Don't make me laugh.** "

It was starting to make sense to Naruto, he was a fox. That's why he couldn't stand up straight. Why he had paws. Why he had two tails. He was a kitsune!

" **I see you understand what I'm talking about**."

"But why? What's going on? Why aren't I human?

Naruto was starting to sound desperate, his voice was choking as if he were about to cry. _If this is real, how will I become Hokage? How can I see my friends? What will I do with my life?_

" **You want to know what's happening? I will tell you, if you want an explanation** "

"Yes, please tell me, please!"

" **Alright, alright. Our story starts twelve-ish years ago when you were born. I had already been trapped for a hundred years inside of Mito Uzumaki and her pathetic niece, Kushina. Back then, I was still sealed within Kushina when she got pregnant with you** "

"YOU WERE INSIDE MY MOM!"

" **NO INTERRUPTIONS KIT!** " the entire building shook with the might of kyuubi's roar.

" **Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud. Anyway when your mother got pregnant the seal weakened and her baby was heavily affected by my chakra. Your as much my son as you are hers... Then, the night you were born, Madara Uchiha happened. When I broke out of the seal I was made furious by his disgusting eye. I proceeded to decimate your village but was stopped by a yellow haired bastard. Your fourth Hokage is the second human I've ever respected, the first was the sage of six paths. That piss haired man gave his life to keep his village safe. He made a contract with the death god and died having sealed me within a baby. That baby was you.** "

Naruto was openly crying, little fox yips came out as if he were choking, but Kyuubi seemed unfazed and cool as a cucumber.

" **Strong emotions loosen the seal thus allowing my chakra to flow through you. Yesterday when that noodle shop was closed, you called opened the seal slightly. I took my chance and tried to break free and I succeeded, partly. You see, I underestimated that seal of yours and two tails worth of my power were left behind. The seal broke because of the sudden change and the remaining two tails were absorbed by you. Here we are.** "

"H- How will I achieve my dr- dream if I'm a fox? How c- can I see my friends again? H- How will I become Ho- Hokage"

Naruto was drowning in his sadness the tears and weird hiccups made it difficult for him to talk.

" **Don't worry kit, their are perks that come with being a Kitsune...** "


	2. Learning kitsune

**READ AND** **REVIEW**

I don't own naruto

Many emotions ran through Naruto as he listened to what Kyuubi had to say about being a Kitsune. At first he was confused and afraid of living as a Kitsune, but now he was almost wanted to be one. The key word being almost, he would still much rather be human. He continued listening, intrigued with the Kitsune powers Kyuubi was talking about. Apparently, Kitsune could shapeshift into other animals or even humans. This would definitely be good if Naruto wanted to go back to his normal life.

" **...would you like a demonstration?** "

"Please go ahead"

Suddenly, the air around the bijuu shimmered as if it were incredibly hot. Then Kyuubi started to transform, it happened very quickly. His fur came into his skin, his snout pushed back, as if it was being sucked in by his face, and his once sharp and irregular teeth flatnend. Patches of hair grew on his head and his paws morphed into hands and feet. His hair changed from orange to hazel, but his eyes were still red and slit. One thing Naruto noticed was that clothes seemed to appear miraculosly onto his now human body. The body lengthened and his was now a slim male who stood at about 6ft tall.

" **Your** **turn,** **imagine yourself transforming back into your old self whilst focusing on the word 'human'** "

"Okay..." Naruto closed his eyes and pictured his old body. His blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks were the things he focused on. He started repeating the word 'human' several times in his mind. An energy within him started to react. It felt similar to chakra but very different at the same time. He instictevly tried to harness the energy, try to make it move. It was sluggish at first moving slowly and fighting his every command.

" **Stop trying so hard, let it flow, your youki can't work if you force it. Think like a fox and it will all be easier."**

Kyuubi's words of wisdom confused Naruto. _Think like a fox? How the hell do I do that?_ He tried pushing the energy with more force. It didn't help. It felt like he was stretching it rather than using it.

 **"Stop using your ninja training, it's useless to you right now. Try something different."**

Naruto was getting frustrated. This was getting old.

"Aarf!"

 _Did I just bark?_ That was strange, why would he do that? He had never done that before so why now? _Because I'm a kitsune._ That last part echoed in his mind. He was a Kitsune now. Kyuubi was right. If he wanted to change he would have to use Kitsune power, not chakra.

" **Fight me."**

Naruto blinked "What?"

 **"Your not getting anywhere. Your a Kitsune. Start acting like one! This is instictual for any Kitsune but your still wanting to be human. Stop lying to yourself. You'll never be Hokage if you can't accept yourself!"**

Kyuubi was yelling now. That last part about being Hokage hit close to home and made Naruto very angry. Kyuubi knew he was making Naruto angry, but the boy needed to be taught a lesson. At this point, Kyuubi had shifted back to his fox form. Suddenly, the bijuu lauched himself towards the smaller fox. Naruto moved just in time a was bitten in the shoulder instead of the neck. He let out a growl, trying to turn around and wrestle the other fox to the ground, but Kyuubi wasn't letting him go. Kyuubi bit down with more force and a whimper escaped Naruto's throat. Naruto squirmed and wiggled free of Kyuubi hold, he then jumped on top of the toilet, landing with surprising grace. He thanked God the toilet seat was closed or else he would have been flushed. Kyuubi seeing his prey escape followed Naruto. Fleeing, Naruto jumped into the sink and turned around. Naruto saw something that surprised him greatly. Standing in front of him was another fox. It was slightly smaller than Kyuubi (about full grown akamaru size) and had a few brown patches in his otherwise pale orange, wheat colored fur. One of the eyes was red slit like Kyuubi's while the other was cerulean blue. The fox had two fluffy tails that were tipped with white at the end. He noticed that the animal was bleeding from a flesh wound on its shoulder.

It was then that Naruto realised that he was standing in front of mirror. He was afraid of what he had become. His one red eye glowed with uncanny brightness and his teeth were razor sharp. He was terrifying.

 **"You see what you've become! Your just like me** **! It's us two against the world now Naruto!"**

Kyuubi's voice had a hint of insanity in it. The beast below him wasn't the calm and composed Kitsune who had been teaching him earlier, it was the raging, snarling demon that had attacked his village. Suddenly, Naruto had the uncontrollable urge to run far, far away. Without even thinking he ran jumped towards his open window and landed on the ledge. He didn't look down. He jumped. He landed miraculously onto the balcony of the resident living one floor beneath him. Looking up he could see Kyuubi preparing to leap and follow him. Trying to find an exit, Naruto squeezed through the safety rails and saw that he was only one story high. Deciding to take the risk, Naruto sprung forward and bent his knees, bracing for the impact. As he fell he felt the adrenaline rising, the wind blowing on his fur. His nose smelt the smells of the village and his new ears heard the sound of merchants bargaining, civilians talking and shinobi sneaking around. Foxes were hated in the village, Kyuubi had given a bad image. They were usually killed on sight. For that reason alone, Naruto decided to make a dash for the forest just outside of the walls.

Kyuubi was following Naruto. He wasn't actually insane, he just wanted the new Kitsune to go to their natural habitat, the forest. As he chased Naruto he was pleased to see that the boy was giving in to his instincts, it would make teaching him a lot easier. He saw Naruto jump off the balcony and decided to continue chasing him, he didn't want Naruto to go into the village. He was surprised at how gracefully Naruto landed, it wasn't easy for a first timer. Mimicking Naruto's movements, he continued his pursuit until they reached the walls. **_Just a little longer_**. As he continued to chase Naruto out of the village, he cast an illusion on the guards so that they wouldn't notice Naruto or himself. The illusion was simple, make himself and his _**student**? _ unnoticeable. Using a bit of Kitsune bi both foxes faded into air and continued their journey into the forest.

Entering the woods he put Naruto under an illusion so that the two tailed Kitsune would come back to him. Naruto, too focused on running didn't notice his sudden change in direction. The illusion was powerful, it had to be in order to fool another Kitsune. Naruto stopped running as he realised he was standing in front of Kyuubi.

"Woah... what just happened? Are you gonna attack?"

Naruto had a fearful expression on his face. And he subconsciously put his tails between his legs. He bowed his head in front of the bigger fox _What the hell am I doing?_

 **"Have some respect for yourself kit, we're both Kitsune, there is no need to fear me. Do not bow. Don't be afraid. You're a Kitsune, be confident and strong and make all of us Kitsune proud."**

For some strange reason, the words really resonated with Naruto. He felt his fear leave him and a feeling of respect started to form inside of him. He remembered hearing that Kitsune lived for hundreds of years, so Kyuubi was probably older and wiser than he was. At that moment he understood why the Kitsu-Henge was not working. He thought he was trying to go back to what he truly was, but he was a Kitsune. All the Henge did was disguise people. In other words, he was trying to be something he was not.

 **"You have to learn how to walk before you can run. For that reason, you will be spending the next four days living in this forest. This should help you as a Kitsune."**

Naruto just nodded his head. He knew it would be pointless to argue. He wondered how this would help him. Kyuubi would probably be training him.

 **"And your doing it on your own."**

"Why? How will living in the forest help me be a better Kitsune?"

Before he could he get an answer, Kyuubi had disappeared. _How? He was standing in front of me._

Naruto let out an uncharacteristic sigh, he had so many questions and not a single answer. What should he not know anything!? His entire life secrets had been kept from him and this was not any different! Naruto didn't know where this sudden anger came from but he was about to flip out. He started running deeper in the forest, where no one would find him and he could be alone. He ran for 45 minutes before a lone thought crossed his mind. _Be alone?_ He had never wanted to be alone before, so why now?

Before he could truly think about it, Naruto heard the sound of a flowing stream. He slowed to a stop and looked around. Having confirmed no one was present, Naruto walked slowly towards the water. He bent his head down to sip the water but realised drinking was different for a fox than it was for a human. He remembered seeing cats wetting their tongues and splashing the water into their mouths. Trying the same thing, he bent his tongue and happily lapped up the water. As he drank, he thought back on the survival lessons given to him by Iruka.

"Water is priority number 1, followed by shelter and food. If you have found a stable source of water, you should focus on setting up camp near it. Tents are usually set up, but ninjas often sleep on the forest floor unsheltered. This saves time and leaves no obvious path for pursuers."

Once he had quenched his thirst, he noticed how hungry he was. It was late morning/early noon and Naruto had not had dinner or breakfast. He walk down the edge of the stream, intent on finding some berries. As he did this, he noticed how calm the forest was. The peaceful flowing water brought him a sense of joy, the occasional bird chirps reminded him he was not alone. As he continued his exploration, he eventually found a sizeable oak tree. He admired it for a second before hearing something weird. A soft russling in the dead foliage made him aware of another presence. He looked around, quickly spotting the source of the noise. A fairly sized rabbit, brown/greyish in colour made eye contact. The rabbits beady black eyes making contact with his own blue and red ones. As they stood perfectly still a sudden influx of adrenaline hit Naruto. At this moment, the wannabe ninja wanted nothing more than to run and hunt that bunny. Despite this, he remained totally motionless, as if he were made of stone, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

A unexpected twitch in the rabbits cheek was all that was necessary to initiate. Running faster than he ever had before, Naruto felt his whole body flood with energy. The sound of his beating heart rung in his ears. The cool air rushed by him, hitting him in the face and entering his nose.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale_

Naruto's undivided attention was on the rabbit. Every step was calculated. With incredible agility, avoided every obstacle in his path. Skillfully jumping over a branch, he continued his chase until the rabbit suddenly disappeared. _What? Where is it, I can still smell it._ Smell. Mimicking want he had seen tracker dogs do, he put his snout to the ground and sniffed repeatedly. Successfully following the scent was not as easy as it seemed, all the interfering smells distracted him, but he soon got the hang of it. He continued tracking his prey before stumbling upon a hole which reeked of rabbit. He realised his meal was hiding in there and decided to try his luck. Fully inserting his head he could feel the rabbit an inch away from his nose. The fear coming off the animal was palpable, Naruto craved it. Squirming and twisting his body, he got closer and closer until...

SNAP!

In one strong bite the deed had been done. A sickening squelch could be heard as blood oozed into his mouth. Forcefully tugging his prey his prey out of the den, Naruto started to appreciate his meal. The raw flesh left an interesting taste in Naruto's mouth. It wasn't bad at all, not as good as ramen but definitely close. As if in a hurry, he quickly scarfed up most of his meal, leaving a little bit in the hole. _Just in case_. Naruto yawned, transforming had made him tired. All this activity was making him drowsy. Deciding to take a nap, he reluctantly ate the rest of the bunny. Squeezing his body into the hole once more, a warm fuzzy sensation came over him as he slipped blissfully into unconsciousness.

The old _human_ Naruto would have been disguised with all that he had just done. But this Naruto, the new Naruto, knew his place on the food chain. He knew is was hunt or be hunted. This Naruto was a Kitsune!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read, review and share. hopefully you enjoyed.


	3. Kitsune in the village

**Read and** review

The _next morning_

" **Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!"**

"Aghh!"

 **"What?"**

"Wait, is that you Kyuubi?"

Naruto spoke groggily, he had just woke up. He slowly climbed out of his hole and stood face to face with the bijuu. He noticed Kyuubi was in his fox form.

" **Glad to see your awake sleepy head"**

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

" **I can see that, but we have more important things to discuss. Your life and future to be precise"**

"What do you mean 'my life' can't you be a bit more specific?"

" **Do you want to live with humans? Is that specific enough?"**

"Of course I want to live with humans! They're my friends, my teachers, my life! I can't just abandon everyone can I?"

"Can I?"

 **"That is a decision for you and you alone to make. But should you choose to live with them then you would become a ninja, a tool. Is that what you want to be?"**

Naruto thought back on all of the hate given to him. All the darkness and sadness. All the grief and pain. But he also thought of his friends, Kiba, Sasuke and Choji. Could he just abandon them? Iruka was the closest thing to father that he had, could he leave him? Could he leave the ramen stand to close down and never see any of them again? No. He was to attached. He would never leave them.

"I want to live with the humans, regardless of being a shinobi. They mean too much to me."

 **"Alright then, shapeshift and I shall let you go."**

Closing his eyes, Naruto could feel the dormant power within him. Taking deep breaths he imagined himself as a human. How it would feel, how he would look, what it would be like. He slowly moulded his energy into the shape of his old body. This started the transformation as he felt his fingers elongate. He looked down noticing his claws were pink and soft. As he felt his head get farther away from the floor, his teeth flattened and retreated into his gums. His snout cartoonishly flattened, and his tails retreated into his body. The ordeal was not painful, but it was very weird. His body was shifting, both inside and out. He could feel his organs rearranging themselves. He suddenly felt his skin tingle and he shivered as his fur re-entered his skin. He suddenly lost his balance as his paws turned into feet. His arms and legs lengthened considerably and Naruto was left feeling dazed as he fell to the ground.

 **"Not bad, not bad at all... Very close to your old self... Kitsune art: Water mirror"**

Naruto looked at what Kyuubi had done, and saw a shimmering mirror reflecting his new body. He was almost exactly the same except for tiny details. His whisker marks were bigger and darker. His teeth seemed lightly pointy and his face was sharper. The main thing that worried Naruto though, was his red slit eye. One of his eyes was normal, whilst the other still looked like Kyuubi's.

Naruto stood there staring at himself, continuing to find tiny details, unnoticeable to anybody but him.

 **"I'm leaving. "**

Naruto jumped as Kyuubi started talking. He had been so engrossed in looking at himself that he had completely forgot about the bijuu's presence

"Why, can't you stay? I need someone to teach me. You could probably disguise yourself as a human and stay in the village."

Naruto's eyes shined with sadness as he spoke. Kyuubi had been honest with him, the nine-tailed legend had told him of his mother. Something that Naruto would not forget. Naruto knew there were more challenges waiting for him on his journey and he was hoping Kyuubi could be a mentor.

 **"I will continue to travel the world, unnoticed. It is my purpose to wonder these lands, maintaining the balance of chakra. I will leave you soon Naruto, but know this: you are not the only Kitsune. They are all over the elemental nations. If you look hard enough, I'm sure you could find some in Konoha."**

"In Konoha? I don't know about that. The Hokage keeps an eye on everybody. He probably would have noticed if there was a fox among us."

 **"I wouldn't be so sure... Ohh! Before I go there are some things you should know.** "

" **You can only stay in your human form for 4 to 5 days before having to rest as a Kitsune, and you will be afraid of dogs...**

 **I also wanted to give you this."**

Kyuubi dropped a book he had been holding with one of his tails. It read "Being a Kitsune for dummies"

 **"This should tell you all you need to know about your powers and instincts. Bye"**

"Wha-!!"

Before Naruto even got a chance to respond, Kyuubi had disappeared.

"Jeez, he could have given this to me earlier. Stupid fox."

At that moment, Naruto realised that he still had school. It was Friday and the sun was still low. It was probably eight-ish and school started at 9:20. That meant he had some time to go back, get his stuff, take a shower, and go to the academy. He started jogging quickly in the direction of the village. He thought about what he would do, who he would see at the academy. He continued running at a steady pace until he reached the village gates. _Crap!_ He didn't know what he would say to the guards about leaving. He thought about his shapeshift powers, but decided against it as he was still inexperienced. He knew the Henge jutsu but he had not mastered it either. That left him with one option: lying. He had never been a liar and although he wasn't perfect, he liked to think of himself as a pretty honest person, but the situation demanded it. Putting on his goggles so they wouldn't see his demonic eye, he calmly walked up to the gates. Trying as best he could to suppress his presence, he approached the guard as casually as possible. Like magic, the guard seemed to not notice him and Naruto walked straight past him. Naruto was sweating and trying as best he could not to run. He went in the direction of his apartment, taking sharp breathes hoping that his incredible luck would hold up. Much to his disappointment, he heard whispers start to form and saw people talking in hushed voices. He may have changed, but no one else had.

He arrived at his building, open the door and paced up the stairs, wanting to get to his flat without delay. Thankfully, his door was unlocked, entering his room, he looked around and was devastated. The whole place was trashed, this was not unheard of but was pretty rare it only happened to him once or twice a year. He inspected the chaos his apartment was in and realised that the damage was fairly mild. Things had been torn and thrown around everywhere but that was it. No graffiti, no arson, no holes in walls, no broken windows. His room was in a mess but barely anything had been damaged. He started piling everything in one mountainous heap in the corner of the room and then went to take a shower.He undressed first then, turned on the cold water (he had never had a boiler) closed his eyes, and stepped under the frigid liquid. He let out small yelp as the water poured down on him. He didn't like the cold, and he hated the water. It made him wet and clamy, and it was dangerous: You could drown in the stuff. He realised he was being dramatic, but still, he very strongly disliked it. He washed himself as fast as humanely possible, wanting to stop the torture.

Stepping out of his bath room, he dressed himself in the usual orange and looked in the mirror. He looked almost perfectly like his old self, save his insane, red eye. He decided to put a band-aid on his eye, to stop questions and suspicion.

He took his new book and settled himself on top of the heap of clothes. As he did this, he noticed a page marker inside the book. He opened the guide to that page and read

Living with Humans: Crucial Points

It is very common for Kitsunes to live with humans as they can provide necessities such as food, water and shelter whilst also creating a social environment. However, there are some neccesary precautions that must be taken. The biggest problem is reflection. A Kitsune's reflection will always reveal its true nature. When in human form the reflection will show a human with fox ears and the appropriate number of tails. For this reason, a kitsune must never go to the bathroom with others. Other risky areas include lakes, barber shops and any other body of water.

Another thing kitsunes must avoid is dogs. We have an instinctual fear of them and they can smell us out in an instant...

 _Real Life_

Naruto read the pages feverishly, turning pages faster then he ever had before. He had never been more interested in a book. Learning all the necessities while he was at it. His powers, the benefits, the downsides, everything.

9 o'clock came faster than he expected, and as he started packing his bag for the day, he pondered whether or not he should bring his guide with him, but decided against as to not create suspicion. He left earlier than usual, which he never did. Not wanting to be late for his new beginning.

He approached the academy with a couple minutes, this was a rare occurrence to say the least. As he walked into the classroom, he saw something that almost made him scream. Akamaru was sitting on Kiba's head. Staring into his soul with his jet black eyes.

"Hey Naruto, suprised to see you hear so early".

Naruto just shuck his head dumbly trying to ignore the pooch on the other boys head.

" You okay man? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Yeah... I ain't feeling all that great today, I think I should probably take it easy."

"Oh okay, why don't you sit next to me and Akamaru and just relax."

The small dog started to growl, a deep gurgle emerging from the back of his throat. Naruto shifted nervously in his chair, panic starting to creep in. Naruto let out a small yelp as the dog barked loudly. He felt his transformation weaken as strong emotion seemed to revert him back to his kitsune state. Gripped with fear he bolted towards the bathroom intending to keep his secret just that, a secret. He ran as quickly as possible towards the stalls and slammed the door behind him with a suprising amount of force.

Two balck haired boys gazed curiously as Naruto seemed to freak out and run out of the class. Soon after hearing a loud slam as he closed the door. Sasuke and Shikamaru blinked, not knowing to react, both of them pondering what had just happened. In fact, the class seemed silent for a moment not knowing whether what had happened had been a joke of some sort.

Before any body had the chance to giggle, Iruka stood up.

"Well, it's obvious Naruto's sick, let's continue the lesson please"

As he continued to talk, the class started to forget but this periid was short lived as five minutes later, Naruto reappered. Walking into the class, embarrassed and nervous. But before he even had the chance to speak, Iruka cut him off.

"Naruto, if you could please sit at the back of the class and not distract Kiba, that would be great."

His tone implied a seriousness that Naruto was not going to test. Why would he try to disobey anyway? He was thankful that he no longer had to sit next to his friend's canine partner. He continued to walk briskly, sitting himself next to Choji on the last free seat on the long desk. He had always liked the plump Akimichi boy, he had never been rude or unkind to him.

There were others, however, that Naruto wished he could tear apart, eliminate them. The ones that chased him, the ones that ignored him, the ones that _hated_ him.

As he lost himself in thought, Choji stared at him with a confused expression on his face.

"How did you hurt your eye Naruto? Is it really bad?"

Naruto responded in a hushed whisper, as if he were afraid.

"No, it's not too serious, I just fell and some gravel got into my eye. I've washed it out but I want to let it heal."

The day continued without any strange occurences and when they were finally sent out, Naruto ran back to his apartment, feeling icky and claustrophobic. He was also tired, the day had been stressful amd it had exhausted him. He laid on his bed and dozed off, unknowingly shifting back into his real body, his kitsune body.


End file.
